Disobedience
by NixxyNoxxy
Summary: Kakashi was told that he couldn't be a part of Minato's son's life. Well, actually ordered. An order that he couldn't follow.


He was running as fast as he could. He had to get there and get there fast. Sweat was dripping from his brows burning his eyes as it fell down. He sped through the ravaged streets not even sparing a moment to glance at the destruction. He felt so hot, as if he was on fire. October wasn't suppose to be so warm, and right now he felt as if he was melting. Perhaps it wasn't the weather, but the fighting and the rising panic that causing him to breath heavier then was needed. His legs burned and his body was shouting at him to stop, but he couldn't. He needed to get there. He needed to get there as fast as possible.

He barely registered that the houses of the village had faded and now he was running amongst the trees. His gate wasn't careful as he ran into low branches. They whipped against his skin but he didn't pay mind to any of it. The stinging sensation each branch made as it contacted with his skin was in the back of his mind. There was no time to think about that. His head felt empty as he pushed himself. More then likely if he kept going at the current pace he was going to pass out, but he would fight that with every cell in his body. He could not stop until he reached them. Until he saw him. He had to be safe, he had to be alive.

He slowed as he reached the open field and saw the collection of shinobi standing, their heads bent looking to the ground. He looked over the scene as he struggled to breath. No, they didn't look like they were sorrowful. Gods they couldn't look that way because everything was going to be fine. HE told him that everything was going to be fine. He looked around the field taking note of the general chaos that was around him. That's when he noticed the blood. There was so much of it and it ran on the ground in streams. It didn't matter that he was struggling for breath anymore because he had to stop breathing all together. His eye traced one of the many streams to its source and that is when he saw it. There in a heap were two bodies, blonde hair splayed on the ground intermxing with red. The once white cloak now matching her hair. No. NO NO NO NO NO! It was not possible. He felt his knees grow weak as he was pulled to the ground against his will. He kneeled just staring at the field. He couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't think. It can't happen again. He could not lose the last people that cared for him. The last people that he considered family.

Suddenly the surprise at the situation began to drain as heat began to burn in his chest. He took a harsh intake of breath before he scowled. Rage filled him. How could he do this to him. He fucking lied! He said that he wouldn't leave him! He said that him and Kushina would always be there! Fucking liar! His eyes narrowed as he looked at the yellow hair. He didn't keep his word. Then he looked to the heap of red that was besides the man. Kushina had told him that he was going to be like a big brother to the baby. The baby! His whole body stiffened as he tried to pull himself up. No, not the baby also! Not Minato's and Kushina's son. He couldn't have perished also. He had to move. Why the hell was his body not listening?! Why couldn't he stand?! He needed to see if he was alright.

"Kakashi?" Frantically he looked for the caller to see the Third walking to him. He looked at the solom look on his face as he approached then his eyes fell to what he was carrying in his arms. It looked like a shirt that was wrapped up. The cloth then suddenly moved and out wailed the cry of a baby. Relief filled him as he leaned over, holding his torso up on his arms. He sharply breathed in and exhaled a broken sob. The baby was ok. The baby was ok but sensei and Kushina... "Kakashi, I am very sorry," Sarutobi said as he knelt down infront of him, his free arm reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "Minato and Kushina sacraficed much for this village tonight. I am sorry that I did not make it in time," the man squeezed his shoulders. He ground his teeth as tears began to roll from his eyes. Shinobi weren't suppose to show emotion, he was clearly failing at that. "I know this is hard, but there is still much to do in the village. We must make sure that the injured are cared for," He said softly. "We will have time to mourn the dead once we have helped the living. We need everyone that can move to aid." He lifted is head tears still streaming to look up at the elderly man. His eyes were soft as he looked down at him. His shoulder rocking as he tried to sooth the child in his arms. Kakashi looked to the bundle to see blonde hair peeking out of the shirt. He let his eye roam to the chubby face, the red face contorting slighly, three lines maring each cheek. "Kakashi?" Slowly he tore his gaze from the babe back to the old man. "Kakashi the village needs your help." Numbly he nodded. Both young and old struggled to stand. He gazed once more at the bodies before turning and walking back to the village.

For four days he numbly made his way through the village. Rummaging through rubble, collecting the injured and the dead. It didn't feel real. It felt as if he would blink and the world around him would right it's self. That he would go home to see Minato standing in his kitchen hiding from the wrath of his wife and the ANBU of the tower. That was never going to happen again. He was never going to see him. He was never going to be forcibly made to touch Kushinas belly waiting for the baby to move or kick. Those days were over.

He walked in a haze to the hospital. He needed sleep, he had slept maybe two, three hours since the attack. He wouldn't let himself though. Not now. He had to see him first. Then he would allow himself to sleep. He needed to see the last string that held him to the ground and keep his mind from not breaking. With heavy steps he walked through the doors the smell of antiseptic and bleach hitting him like a brick wall. Shaking his head slightly he continued his walk, climbing the stairs numbly until he made it to the third floor nursery. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the nurses watching him warily but he paid them no mind.

He stopped in front of the glass, his eyes seaching each bundle looking for the whisker marks, for the blonde hair. He was so intent on his search that he barely noticed that some one had stopped next to him.

"Kakashi-san?" He frowned as he tore his eyes from the lines of basinets. He looked over to see a woman with dark eyes and hair looking down on him. A sad smile on her lips. She clutched a baby to her chest and behind her stood a small dark hair child. "It is you," She smiled at him. He just raised a brow. He had seen her around. He knew that she was an Uchiha and he had seen Kushina shopping with her on occassion. Though, he had never talked to the woman personally. "I know that you don't know me. My name is Uchiha Mikoto. I was friends with Kushina. She often spoke of you. Her and Minato were very fond of you." He just nodded to the woman, not really knowing what to say. That and all he wanted to do was to look for the baby. She leaned down until her lips were close to his ear. He found himself stiffening at the invasion of personal space. "I take it you are looking for him," She whispered. His eyes widened as he took a step back. She straightened herself as she smiled down at him. "I thought so. He is in a private room right now with the Third. It's three door down. You didn't hear it from me," She winked before she turned and placed her hand on the child who was standing besides he. "Well, we must be off. It was nice to see you Kakashi-san. Come come Itachi." She said as she turned and walked away.

He watched as the Uchihas walked away from the him and disappeare. He glanced back to the lines of new born before turning to walk to the private nursery. He opened the door slowly as he looked around the corner. There stood the Third infront of the window, humming lightly as he rocked the baby in his arms.

"Kakashi," he said with out even looking up. He didn't say anything to the older man, instead he slipped inside and gently closed the door. He stood staring for a few moments, not knowing if he should approach or not. "Do you wish to hold him?" He asked as he finally looked up at him. Kakashi stood for a moment and looked between the face of the Third to the slumbering baby in his arms. "He won't bite I promise." The Thir smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening at the action. He nodded as he aproached the man. Gently the baby was placed into his arms. He was cute. Cuter then when he had first saw him. Gone was the flushed red skin instead it was pale, with a slight blush on his cheeks. His hair, if it was possible, even looked more yellow. He couldn't help the small smile that pulled on his lips.

"Hello little one, my name is Kakashi. Your Papa and Mama said that we were going to be like brothers," he said as he stroked the warm soft cheek of the baby.

"Naruto," Kakashi looked up as he knitted his bow.

"What?" He asked as he looked back down at the peaceful infant.

"Naruto. That is what Minato and Kushina named him," He couldn't help but snort a laugh as he looked at the baby.

"Fish cakes? Leave it to Sensei and Kushina-sama to name him after food," he smiled. It slowly fell as he knew this was the first time he had said eithers name since he had saw their crumpled bodies. "Naruto," He murmered as he rocked gently. He just stood and stared at the little human he had in his arms. How was it possible that he already felt so connected to him. How was it possible to love someone you just met? When they couldn't even talk. "Where is he going to live?"

"He will be placed in the orphanage once he is dischared from the hospital," Sarutobi said softly. Kakashi stiffened at the words and looked up to glare at the man.

"What? No, there are other options," Kakashi didn't notice that his arms had tightened until the child began to whine softly. He glanced down as he lossened his grip.

"It is the best option," The Third sighed. "I am sorry Kakashi, but enjoy the time you have with young Naruto now. Once he is removed from the hospital, we cannot have traces to his past or his lineage. Do you understand what I am saying?" Kakashi could feel his nose flare as he sharply looked up at the man. No, that couldn't be what he was saying. He could not be asking him to leave him. He could not abondon Naruto. He shook his head and looked into the mans eyes to see if there was any possible way he was interperting what he said wrong. The older man only looked down at him with a sad expression.

"No, he needs a family. There has to be some one that can care for him. Uchiha Mikoto was friends with Kushina, she could.." The man just shook his head.

"That is not possible. There are already rumors, that some of the villagers believe, that it was the Uchiha that released the nine tail. I don't believe it, but if we were to release the boy to the clan. The results could be catostrophic." Kakashi frowned as he looked down at the boy.

"Then I will take care of him," He said as he tightend his grip once again. The baby let out a sigh as his face began to rub into his arm. Sarutobi sighed as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Kakashi, you just turned fourteen. I know that to shinobi you are considered an adult, but to take care of a child. I am sorry it is not an option. He must be placed in the orphanage." He said slowly as he reached into the pockets of his robes and began to pull out his pipe.

"This is a hospital," Kakashi ground out. Sarutobi let out a humorless chuckle and placed the pipe back into his pocket.

"Ah, that it is." He instead scratched his chin. "Kakashi, it is not that I don't want him to be placed with a loving family. That is all I wish for the boy. In only a few days of life he has sacrificed so much, but with that sacrafice comes a heavy burden. I plan to protect him the best way that I know, and it would be for the best if he were to fade into the sea of faces of the village. I have made a decree that no one is to talk about what child is the jinchuuriki. The only ones who posses the absolute knowlege of which baby contains the fox spirit will only be known by the top officials, and of course the few who happened upon the knowlege. So he will be raised not knowing what is with in him, or who his parents are." Kakashi had to place the new born down into the basinet. His hands were shaking hard and he didn't know if he could safetly continue to hold onto him.

"Do you think the village is stupid?" Kakashi growled. "They will know who the vessel is. He has fucking whiskers on his cheek! Even if you forbid it, they will know!" Kakashi couldn't help the volume of his voice rising. Even though he was yelling the Third just looked at him with that sad look and that sad look was beginning to piss him off.

"There is more to it then just the talk. You see whatever village that hosts a bijuu vessel is in care of of an extremely powerful weapon. One that other nations will want, that they will kill for. It is best that it is not known for sure who is that vessel." The older man said as he turned and looked out the window.

"So he is a weapon to the village before he can even walk? Before he can even talk? Why hide the child? It was well known that Kushina was a jinchuuriki , and the other villages also know who their jinchuuriki are!" Kakashi clenched his fists at his sides.

"The difference between them and Naruto is the fact that he is a baby. Never has a tailed beast been placed in one so young. It is usually done between the ages of six and ten. At that point the vessel would have had training on how to control their beast, they would have a network to fall back on. Right now Naruto is completely vunerable. There is no way he could defend himself if some one were after him. It must be kept a secret until he is old enough to handle the responsibilty." The older man walked over and picked up the baby cradling him to his chest."I wish it could be different, but this is for the best."

"I can be his support network! Why take him away from people that care for him? I am all that he has and he is all that I have. I can take care of him and keep the secret. Please Lord Third, please don't take him from me!" Kakashi fought the burning sensation that was building in his eyes. He almost jumped as he felt the warmth that ran down his cheek.

"Oh, Kakashi. I don't want to take him from you, but if you became involved in raising him people would know that he was the son of Minato," He sighed as he walked over to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. Kakashi immediatly shrugged off the hand.

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes, because the more ties he has to powerful shinobi, like Minato and Kushina, will make him a bigger target. To have the blood of the yellow flash running through his veins and have the nine tails sealed in him would make him even more valuable to others. Do you understand?" The Third said softly. Kakashi knitted his brows and violently shook his head.

"I won't mention it! I won't bring up Minato-sensei. I can keep that secret. I have kept how many ANBU secrets? Do you think that I am untrustwothy?" Kakashi said lowly as he glared at the man. Sarutobi sighed and shook his head.

"No, even at your young age I count you as one of the most trustworthy shinobi of the village. The fact is that if people were to see you with him they would KNOW the truth. That this little one if the son of Minato," Kakashi looked at the Third confusion plain on his face. "Everyone in the village knows that you do not attatch youself to anyone. The closest ties you had were Minato and Kushina. It was known that Kushina was pregnant, if you take a public interest in the child... That will confirm suspisions. Though if you continue your life as if the baby had died..."

"Died?!" Kakashi's mouth dropped with shock.

"Yes, that is what the reports state. That Minato, Kushina, and their unborn child perished that night. That a village orphan was used as a vessel. That is what the village will know, and they will have their suspicions on which child it is, but they will question the vadality of the story if they see Hatake Kakashi with a blonde haired, blue eyed, whiskered child." He said the last part in a sing song tone as he rocked the child who started to whimper in his arms. "I believe that little Naruto-kun might be hungry, would you like to feed him." Kakashi stood staring at the man, his jaw clenched as the muscles visibly ticked under it. "I would take advantage of this time." The Third said as he looked at Kakashi with soft eyes. Curtly Kakashi nodded and held out his hands. He never wanted to leave this boy, he didn't want him to be sent to an orphanage, to never have a family. But this was his Hokage telling him that he wasn't allowed to see Naruto any more, he couldn't go against him. His eyes and muscles softened as the babe was passed into his arms. Not once did he take his eye off of the round face. In the background he heard the Third prepairing the bottle.

"I am sorry Kakashi, but I will have to make it an order that you are not to inolve yourself in the life of Naruto. One day, when it is safer you can possibly but for now, you mustn't ." Sarutobi gave the bottle to Kakashi who took it and offered it to Naruto. The babies mouth greedily moved against the rubber nipple, his bright blue eyes now open as he stared at Kakshi, a small hand reaching out clenching onto the dark fabric of his shirt. Kakashi just stared in awe at the little creature that was in his arms. For the first time in his shinobi career he, at that moment, made the decision that he would not follow the orders of the Hokage. He would see Naruto, even if he had to secretly do it.

Three months had passed since the nine tail attack. For the first few weeks Kakashi would sneak into the orphanage at night while the other children and care givers were sleeping. There wasn't much he could do besides watch the baby as he slept. On a few occassion he would pick Naurto up and rock him in his arms. He didn't stay for long though usually a half an hour or so before Naruto would wake to be fed or changed. At that point he would leave through the window letting the staff take care his needs.

He silently slid through the window into the nursery. Kakashi checked to see if any chakra read if anyone was awake, as usual everyone was slumbering. It had been three weeks since he had last been to see Naruto, having been set out on an ANBU mission. He was startled at how big the little one had gotten. Slowly he lifted the slumbering child from his cradle and held him tighly to his chest. Naruto let out a sigh, his little lips moving as if there was a bottle in his mouth. Kakashi smiled soflty as he reached out and stroked his cheek. His fingers tracing the small whisker marks on his cheek. Naruto's little hand reached out gripping onto his finger dragging it to his mouth. His small mouth began to suckle on his finger.

"Sorry I haven't been around for a while," Kakashi said softly letting him carry on suckling. "Mission, you know. Took a little longer to complete then I thought it would. But don't you worry. I was able to carry it off with out an issue and got my squad back safely. That, my little friend, is the most important thing. Never leave a comrade behind. Just like I won't leave you behind." Kakashi smiled at him rocking back and foward gently. Naruto let go of his finger with a pop, as a whine left him. "Getting hungry? Guess that is my que," he murmered as he placed the baby back down, adjusting his swaddle to cover his arms. "I'll see you later Naruto," He let his finger run through the downy softness of his hair before finding his way to the window. Glancing back as Naruto let out a loud cry he smiled. Seemed his lungs were strong like Kushina's.

This went on every night that Kakashi was in the village. He hated when he had long missions, but what kept him going was his nightly ritual with the little blonde boy. Around the time that Naruto was one Kakashi started to find him wide awake standing in his crib. It was almost as if the child knew he was coming. Kakashi would smile at the small boy picking him up and taking him to a rocking chair. There he would murmur about what was going on in the village, some of the safer tales of his missions. He also told him of how great his mother and father were. He was always careful to not mention them by name. He figured at this age he wouldn't remember these tales or visit. He also said that one day, if he took after his father, that he would be a great Hokage.

At the age of two Kakashi knew for certain that the little boy was staying up to wait for him. He was also begining to talk. It was mostly gibberish but he had picked up a few solid words.

"Shi!" Little Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi entered his window. Immediatly the young man put his finger to his lip quiting the boy, only to get a round of giggles in return. Kakashi smiled as he lifted the toddler up. He frowned at the weight. He had not been able to visit in almost four weeks, and it seemed that Naruto's little body was lighter then it should have been. He focused on the feeling of his flesh under his finger tips. All of his bones were easily detectable. He didn't know much about children but he was certain that he should not have been able to feel them. Naruto smiled and giggled at he was lifted, immediatly his little hand going to the ever present mask and pulled it down. The first time the boy had done it Kakashi was surprised, but at time passed he grew accustom to the routine.

"Miss Shi." Naruto smiled as he placed both of his little hand on Kakashi's cheeks. He Smiled as he carried him over to the rocking chair. "Puppies?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side. Raising a brow Kakashi studied the smiling face of the boy. Every time he came he began to look more and more like Minato-sensei.

"Puppies huh? Sometimes I think that you just use me for them," Kakashi sighed before lifting his thumb to his mouth then placing it to the ground. There was a small pop then Pakkun sat staring up at him. He knew that the dog hated to be called in the middle of the night but her couldn't deny Naruto. Not these small moments that he could give the boy.

"Boss," The little dog grunted as he jumped up on his lap, sitting next to the beaming child. his little hand reaching out immediatily and pulling Pakkuns ear. Pakkun just sat and glared at the older boy.

"Gentle Naruto. He doesn't like that. Maybe pat his head or a belly rub?" Kakashi gently chided the boy pulling his had away from Pakkun. Naruto took his hand from the ear instead roughly patted the dog on the head. Kakashi gave Pakkun an apologentic glance. He would have to stop at the butcher for him tomorrow to make it up to him.

For nearly twenty minutes Kakashi let Naruto pet and pull at Pakkun. The little dog may grumble about it but he knew that he enjoyed it. Especially when the boy calmed and his touches and pats became much gentler as he began to tire. Naruto yawned in his arms as he decided that it was time to send Pakkun back. Dismissing the dog he held onto Naruto closer as he began to rock in the chair. It was nice now that he grew older. No longer did the stafff come and check on him at night, so Kakashi had longer to spend with the boy when he visited.

"So I met an interesting boy recently," Kakashi began to say softly as Naruto began to cuddle into his chest. "I mean I can't really tell you how, you know shinobi secrets an all, but I guess I can tell you about him. He reminds me of us. Well, he probably can relate to you more then me. He didn't have parents, not that he knew of. He had a hard time and there was a lot of hard decisions he had to make. You know what? He made the right ones. He is going to become a good man I think. It gave me hope that no matter what happens to you that you can be a good guy. I worry. I mean I see how the adults act towards you when you are outside playing. It's stupid. You aren't the fox," He shook his head. He really needed to start watching what he said. Most nights he would just ramble on, much like tonight. Naruto was getting to the age were he probably would be repeating what he heard. It was a little dissappointing. Kakashi enjoyed being able to talk freely to even one person.

He looked down as Naruto let out a sleepy sigh as his lids fluttered shut. He sat there and rocked the toddler for a while more, enjoying the feeling of him in his arms. Eventually he placed the slumbering child back into his crib and left for the night.

The only time Kakashi would interact with Naruto was at night. Though when he was in the village he would check on him during the day. Subtly. It was well known that he oftened wandered the village, took to different trees to read or nap and if he happened to find one near the orphanage.. so be it. For the most part he just would watch as the children played but as time went on he was becoming increasingly alarmed at the treatment Naruto was recieving. The children would often bully him, take his food, start fights with a toddler, A toddle for gods sake! At first it was when the caretakers weren't watching but soon the other children figured out that the care taker didn't care. The abuse would be done in plain sight and all he could do was sit there and watch. Soon Kakashi took to bringing food for the child as he was growing skinnier and skinnier as the days and weeks passed. Anger, disappointment and resentment began to build in him but he didn't know what to do. He was already breaking an order from the Hokage by visiting the boy...

Two and a half years he had been visiting the boy in secret or at least he thought it was in secret. As became ritual he slowly opened the window into Naruto's room only to find another person already in it. There they sat in the rocking chair holding onto a sleeping Naruto.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi said softly. Immediatly his whole body went stiff as he raised his eyes to him. "Are you planning on sitting in the window sill or are you going to come in?" Clenching his jaw he slowly moved into the dimly light room. "You seem shocked that I am here." Kakashi nodded as he looked down at the little boy. "You truly are a great shinobi. One of the best of this village, but you are still young. There are still some areas that you can advance in," He sighed shaking his head. "I knew that you were coming here since the beginning Kakashi, I let it go on. Perhaps for too long," He said as he stood from the rocking chair and placed Naruto back into his bed. "This ends now. He is getting older, he will remember these visit. Imagine if he sees you in the village? Are you really going to be able to ignore him? And if you do, imagine the confusion and hurt the boy will feel." Kakashi had to look away. He had to glare at the floor.

"Can it really be worse then the hurt and confusion he is going through right now?" Kakashi didn't even bother to look up. He could hear the older man sigh. The noise make Kakshi glare sharply at him. "Do you even know what is going on with his life? The children at the home use him as a punching bag, They steal his food all while those supposed care takers sit back and watch," he snapped. Sarutobi's face remained passive as he looked at the boy.

"I have been made aware of the situation. There are a few others that are also watching out for the boy," he said as he looked back to Narutos crib. "That is my failure, I wish that I could take it back. However there is nothing I can do about the past, I can only fix the current situation." He said as he looked softly at Kakashi. Kakashi clenched his teeth, but remained quite. "This is the last night you are to come here. This is an absolute order. If you defy me again there will be repercussions. Do you understand?" He said sternly. All Kakashi could do was nod. With that Sarutobi left he room.

It had been two month since he had visited Naruto. A few times during the day her would stop at the tree by the orphanage. Things had gotten somewhat better since his meeting with Sarutobi. The kids no longer took his food, he seemed to be putting on weight, and for the most part the kids didn't bother infront of the care givers. They were still little d bags, but atleast Naruto got a reprieve from the constant bullying once in a while. The care staff was also all changed.

Without having a reason to stay in the village any longer Kakashi threw himself into his work. He felt empty and guilty that he had to walk away from Naruto. He remained aloof, though he was a little more social with his peers, but friendly was never a term to be used for him. As the years passed he perfected being a killer. Every so often he would swing by the orphanage, but each time he found it more difficult to watch. Eventually after eight years he stopped watching over the kid. He was a ball of energy and often got in trouble. Though now there were a few people that watched over the boy. Sarutobi kept his word, he made his life better, he was even involved with him. Naruto called him Grampa. Then there was Iruka, after a rocky start the two had seemed to form a bond. One that Kakashi would occassionally find himself being jealouse of. Throwing the feelings aside he would take another high risk mission.

Nine years or so, had passed, Naruto was no longer on his mind every day. Yes, when he would see the blonde hair flashing though the town or paint on the Hokage's monument he would take note. He knew people were still generally assholes to him, but somehow the boy seemed to remain cheerful. He not only took after Minato in the looks department, but also had his constant cheerful attitude. When he was younger he remembered rolling his eyes at his sensei with all his "the glass is half full" bullshit, but now he couldn't help but smile at it. He had forced himself to accept the current situation.

When Kakashi got the summons to the Hokage and then had the Third inform him that he was going to be a sense, again,i he just stood there and stared at him dumbly. Then he said the name and Kakashi had to remind himself to breath.

"Who is on the team?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzimaki Naruto," said Sarutobi taking a puff out of his pipe. The Hokage was kinda a fucker, that is what Kakashi thought as he stared at him. This had to be a joke right? The boy he made him ignore for years he was suppose to now teach. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Third. He must have a sick sense of humor, or perhaps he was a sadist. That must be it. The Third smiled as he pushed the files over.

"Here, read up. The squads are declared in three days. Be there at 2:45." He winked. Sadist. Kakashi took the files and left the room.

Three days later he showed up at the acadamy. This time his lateness wasn't because he was taking his time, no this time it was because of nerves. Today he would see the boy who he was suppose to play a brother figure to. Not to mention the mess with seeing Sasuke for the first time since the massacure. Taking a a shaky breath he tried to clear his head as he walked into the classroom.

An eraser. He was the famous Copy Nin and some how he let himself get pelted with an eraser. There was seriously too much going on in his head. So he looked at the trio that looked at him warly with wide eyes and said the first thing that came to mind.

"First impression is I hate you." Internally he shook his head. He supposed that was a very big brotherly thing to say.


End file.
